My Husband is an Ice Dragon
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Yuzu Kurosaki just turned 11 years old. Unfortunately for her, she has been selected to marry the village's god by the head priest. Just how will it unfolds between Yuzu and her new husband-to-be? Genre: Comedy, Romance, Slice of Life
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story! Hope you enjoy it!.**

Once in a place far up north, there exist a village that believed in a pagan god. Although most the modern villages are quickly being taken over by the Christian Church, this particular village kept it traditions alive and well. With its natural barrier of the mountains protecting them, they don't usually get attack or see many newcomers within their community.

Isolated, the villagers can peaceful enjoy worshiping their god like their ancestor did since the founding of the town. Then one day, the head priest of their shrine confronted their God and asked for shorter winter so they can have more crops. The head priest proposed a trade, in return for shorter winters, they will do the God a favor. With her head down on the floor, she bowed to the god in hope that he would accept her proposition.

The god spoke to her and said, "VERY WELL, I ACCEPT THIS TRADE!" The god then appeared in its true form. Bunch of clouds suddenly rolled in as it covered the sky as well as the sun. With its curtain in the sky in place, the villagers all looked outside as they sensed a storm was brewing near them. The storm quickly taken form as sounds of thunder and the flash of lightning was happening around the village.

The winds quickly traveled around the village, disrupting carts, destroying branches, small banners and whatnot, with most of wind focused solely at the shrine. Then the head priest advised her fellow priest to pull back as she welcomed their god. Appearing from the sky, a mighty ice dragon made it way to the small hill which its shrine resided. With its gentle landing and flapping of the wind, the head priest almost lost her footing. "Oh, sweet and kind ice god, Hyorinmaru... I welcome you! Please, what is it you desire!" Cried the woman as she made ever effort to come closer the ice god.

As soon as he finishes flapping his wings, did the ice dragon speak. "THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I DESIRE MOST IN THIS WORLD THAT I HAVE YET TO OBTAIN..." He began as his monument, used to honor him, at this point begins to shake.

"Speak mighty dragon and it will be done! What is it you most desire?!" The priest cried again. Suddenly the winds stopped blowing around the field or more like they simply vanished. The other priests looked around as if they were wondering what's to come but the head priest knew better. She knew to keep her attention solely on their powerful god.

"WHAT I DESIRE MOST... IS TO HAVE A COMPANION!" Spoke the ice dragon as the head priest gave the dragon a stunned face. "A c-companion?..." But she quickly pulled herself together as she takes a bow yet again, in the presence of her god. "As you wished... I will present to you... a companion."

Soon after, the storm faded away and the next day the head priest with her fellow shrine maidens came down from the hill. They went to every home to search of a girl to complete their transaction with their god. Sad to say, there weren't much young girls to look since most were either married or already engaged. The head priest was forced to change her search for a younger candidate to that of a mere child. Reissuing their search, they found one girl to fill the role.

"Child, please state your name." The head priest said as they stand before her, and her family.

"My name is Yuzu Kurosaki, Head Priest." The girl said bowing down at the older woman. The girl just turned 11 a few weeks ago but was known to do the work of a common wife. Her skills in cooking, cleaning, and communication made her the perfect candidate thought the head priest.  
>"Very well then. Yuzu Kurosaki, you have been selected to be our ice god's bride."<p>

"H-Hai? The girl drops her ladle to the ground as she and her family cried out, "HHUUHH?!"

The girl as well as her family looked shocked by what they heard. For a child will be playing the role of wife to a powerful ice dragon. How will this story unfold?

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

After the head priest declared of Yuzu's sudden engagement to their god, Yuzu collectedly invited them inside to further go in details concerning her new role.

"Would you like some coffee or perhaps some tea?" She asked of the shrine maidens to which all but the head priest refused. "Tea is fine." Yuzu nodded and left to the kitchen. One of the younger shrine maidens approach their head priest and whispers:

"Head priest, how do we know if this girl would accept her role? I mean, she's but a child." But as soon as she completed her sentence, the head priest in return gave her fellow sister a stern look that caused the young priest to pull back. "The girl will accept since she's aware that as a fellow resident of this land, it is her divine duty to fulfill any request that her god demands."

Meanwhile, Yuzu along with her father and twin sister Karin were in the kitchen. As Yuzu prepares the tea, her sister Karin spoke.

"Yuzu, you can't accept this monstrous request. It's not right!" She said firmly as she tightened her fists and shook her head.

"Shhh, Karin. You shouldn't let them hear what you are saying…" Yuzu replied, pouring the hot water. "But… Dad, you agree with me? Don't you?" Karin turned her attention to their father. Her father let out a sigh before speaking. "Yuzu, although many would say you're too young to make this decision… I know you're old enough to make your own decision." Isshin spoke earning a disapproval look from his more aggressive daughter.

Slamming her hands down on the kitchen counter, Karin retorted, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" "Karin!" Yuzu shouted, silencing her sister as she look down at the cup of tea. "I already decided…"

Leaving with the tray carrying the drink, Yuzu left her family to confront their visitors and to give them her answer.

Placing the tea down in front of the head priest, who gave out a 'Thank You', Yuzu presented herself in front of them as the head priest takes a sip of her tea. "I decided and would like give you my answer." Yuzu started as she waits for the head priest to put down her hot drink.

"So, what have you decided child?" The head priest asked, placing her tea down while the rest of the shrine maidens remained in silence.

"Before anything else… I would like to meet my husband-to-be. Please…" Yuzu said before bowing down. Her eyes shut tight as she waits for the head priest to reply positively to her selfish request.

"FOOLISH CHILD! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU DON'T HAV-"

"SILENT!" The head priest shouted to her fellow maiden who found Yuzu's request disrespectful. "B-But head priest, sh-"  
>"Didn't I say to be quiet?" The head priest reminded and her shrine maiden stop and said, 'Yes head priest. Forgive me…'before putting her head down.<p>

With the head priest's attention now at Yuzu, everything sort of stopped. Everyone, from Yuzu to the others priests waited patiently for the older woman's decision.

"You must forgive her; she's still new to this livelihood but that is beside the point. Alright, we accept your request of meeting with your future husband. Please come to the shrine at noon tomorrow. We'll prepare everything for your meeting with the ice god, so be sure to be ready. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Lifting her head, Yuzu gave her visitors a taste of her radiant smile that melted the narrow impression they original had about her. The priests left soon after, and Yuzu returned to the kitchen to finish with preparing dinner for her family. "Yuzu…" Karin said behind her. "Do you honestly believe our mom would be happy about this?"

Turning around, Yuzu smiled at her sister before embracing her in a hug. "Thank you Karin, for always worrying about me."  
>Karin scoffs at her sister response. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"<p>

Meanwhile near the shrine, the head priest enters a cave where the ice god is said to reside. As she ventures forth into the cavern, the temperature begins to drop exponentially. The head priest then stops and present herself to the creature residing deep within the cavern. There were barely any light further ahead in the cavern but the head priest was able to make out the eyes of her god. Those eyes that shine crimson red as it focus on the head priest.

"Great Hyorinmaru, I have returned with great success. I have found a female companion for you that I believe you will like." The head priest began. The ice dragon let out a roar that causes the calls of the cavern to tremble.

"But there is a condition that I beseech you to do. The young girl that I selected, requests to meet you before anything else. As such, she will arrive tomorrow at noon to meet with you." The head priest is now in a pleading stance as she places her head against the cold floor that almost seems to burn her.

The eyes of the dragon brighten even higher before the dragon commences speaking. "VERY WELL, I WILL MEET WITH THIS CHILD!" The dragon roar as some of the spikes on top of the cave drops down. Fortunately, none of those spikes fell upon the head priest.

Getting up from the floor, the head priest informed the ice dragon that she would personal take care of all the preparation before taking her leave.

**In the next chapter, the two main characters are finally going to meet each other! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, chapter 3 of this story. Please let me know what you think... **

With the rise of the sun, the day has begun. The air, though clear of pollution from lack of machineries usually found in more technological advanced villages, is terribly dry and cold due to the upcoming season. The sky, even with the presence of the sun, looks deserted as the clouds floated along, covering all with its own existence. Yuzu, of course, woke up early as usual to prepare the morning breakfast as well as to complete with some of her morning duties. With the completion of breakfast, she made sure to check everyone baskets for any clothes to get washed and later to be dried.

So far, the day has been without any complaints as Yuzu placed every last clothes on the line as they were spread apart to soak on whatever sunlight that's possibly passes through the clouds.

Eventually, Yuzu prepares herself for the meeting she has with the god that protects the land and that influences the weather. Although she's 11, her father suggested that it would be best to use the dress that her mother brought for her 12th birthday when they would go to the annual harvest festival in the spring. With the aid of her sister, though reluctant, Yuzu viewed herself in the mirror and found everything to be perfect. The light color of her kimono, goes well with the darker tone of the sash securely warped around her waist. Best of all, the flowers stitched around the lower portion seems to correlate with the image that most of the town folks shared about her.

With a touch of light make-up, Yuzu took off, although at a comfortable pace, to the top of the hill. Everything for her seems to be going by fast as she begins to reminisce with everything that occurred while living at the village. She remembered walking through the field with her sister, without a care in the world. The daffodils for her looked magical as the blew around her that summer day. She felt light as a feather, or perhaps more like a daffodil, floating in the sky. Her sister by her side, hand in hand, sharing that moment with her. It was warm and sweet.

She then passed a small field where her sister would get bunch of the young boys to play soccer with her. Although Yuzu's wasn't as athlete as her sister Karin, she wouldn't mind being in the sidelines, cheering for her sister's victory. Right now, a few kids were occupying the field as Yuzu passes them by. Before arriving to the shrine, Yuzu decided she has some time to visit someone. Someone of great importance.

Making a small jog toward her destination, Yuzu arrived at the local graveyard. It's located near the temple and is regulated and monitored by the priestesses. Skipping along the stony passage, Yuzu stopped in front of a tombstone.

Here lies:

Kurosaki Masaki

Lovely wife and mother...

Yuzu greeted her mother's tombstone in a respectable matter before starting what she wanted to say.

"Hi, mom. It felt like a few days ago since I last came here but I know it's was more like last spring. Things been going fine for all of us. Ichigo got together with Rukia and they left to visit her family, mainly her elder brother. Karin been trying her hardest on everything she put her mind to. Just recently, she asked me to teach her how to cook. I think she might found a boy she like but I'm still not sure. Dad still being himself which isn't bad at all." Yuzu sigh, although she was barely 4 when her mother died, it was rather difficult to image how her mother was or would be.

She barely remembers her and worst, as the years go by, her mother's face becomes less clear. Still, with the amount of time she has left, she begins to talk about herself.

"As for me, well...it seems that I'll be marrying our god. I don't know how he is as a person but I'm meeting him today in a few minutes. I just wanted to let you know that and also that I'll be fine. I know I will. Bye." Yuzu said, as she quickly runs to the hill. By the time she arrives at the top, her eyes widen from the surprise she's experiencing right then and there. Her father, and sister Karin, were dressed in their own robes, all prepared and seemingly planned.

"Dad, Karin..what are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't think, I would miss my own daughter engagement? Did you sweetie?" Yuzu's father said. "Dad..." Yuzu whisper, then turning to Karin. "Tsk, come on. Let's go already." Karin said, perhaps not too fond with wearing a kimono or maybe for the event about to take place. Perhaps both.

"Karin..." Yuzu smiles as she hugs her sister. They were interrupted by the head priest walking toward them and said, "It is time." Yuzu pulled back from the embrace as she follows the priest with her sister in hand, and their father following at his own pace. When they arrived, the head priest lead them inside in the main entrance, just outside the room where Yuzu's husband-to-be should be waiting. "Wait, the ice god is just through those doors?" Karin disruptively said, stopping and pulling Yuzu closer to her.

The head priest stop in front of the door and turns to look at them. "To be frank, originally we planned to have you go to his chamber located inside a cave nearby but then our god inform me that he would meet you here but in his human form. I or no one have seen his human appearance so it is a great honor for you."

"Wait, we're going to see the god in his human form?" Karin asked, somewhat interested. The head priest shook her head. "No, just her." Pointing to Yuzu. "Everyone else will wait here until they finish with their meeting." Karin gave a look of disapprove. "Tsk, figures..."

"There's still some time so if you like, you may have a quick discussion with your family child." The head priest soon step out and left the family to discuss among themselves.

Karin lets go of Yuzu's hand and walked toward where the head priest was standing. "It seems like we are really alone here." Karin said, looking outside the doorway before turning back. "So Yuzu, I was thi-" Karin stops in her tracks as she spots her father and sister by the entrance, leading to where the god is residing, with a cup in their head. "What are you guys doing?" Karin said with a more usual tone

"Shh...my dear daughter. I want to know how a man my new son-in-law is." Karin's father said, placing the cup on the door, trying desperately to catch some sounds. "Do you even hear yourself speak?" Karin said, while scratching her head. "And you? What's the deal with you?" Yuzu stop to turn to her sister. With a sort of sheepishly smile, Yuzu lets out, "I guess some habit are hard to stop...heh heh heh" Yuzu gives her cup to Karin before standing in front of the door.

"Wish me luck..." Yuzu said with Karin nodding her head, and their father shouting, "OF COURSE DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

Yuzu opened the door and as soon as she enters, the door closes shut on its own.

"Wha-" Yuzu heard her sister said as the door close on its own upon entering. Turning back to what is in front of her, Yuzu begins with "Hel-"

"W-WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" A boy shorter than her said as he leans toward her in an aggressive manner. "H-Huh?" Yuzu began as she takes a step back, a bit surprised by the boy sudden outburst.

"Huh?!" I waited for you since sunrise and I agreed to meet with you in this form and all I get is a 'h-huh'!?" The boy said as he further burst out as he waves his arms around. Yuzu looks at the boy in confusion. _I didn't agree to meet with a boy..._

Her eyes then widen in realization, as she lifted up a finger. "You're the ice god... You're Hyorinmaru!?" Yuzu cried out as she points her finger at him in surprised.

"W-WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS!?" The white-haired boy exclaims as he then pulls back to wait for her response. His eyes look sharply at her. Yuzu replied almost instantly with a, "I thought you were maybe a lost boy..."

Angry tick marks begins to appear around the boy's forehead. "You thought I was a lost boy?" He muttered though Yuzu was able to catch most of it. "But besides that, why were you waiting for me since sunrise? I was told that the meeting was noon..." Yuzu said, hoping to divert the topic to something more suitable to the situation at hand.

The boy suddenly lost his anger as he looks away, the first time Yuzu seen him diverting his attentions to something other than herself. "W-Well, I had nothing bb-better to do..." The boy said, scratching his cheek a bit.

"And why take the time to transform into your human form for our first encounter?" I never said for you to do that..." Yuzu said, earning another anxious behavior from the boy.

"I-I thought it ww-would be m-more easier for you if we were to meet like this, in my present form." The boy replied although Yuzu wasn't convinced. She tries to ponder as to why someone of his stature would do this. Something have to make sense for him to go out of his way to make her feel comfortable. Then it clicked in her head, as to the potential reason of his behavior. The idea continues to ring in her head as she opens her mouth to release whatever it was in her mind.

"Were you, perhaps, excited to meet with me?" Yuzu asked in a polite manner. The boy gives out a sign of defeat as he drops his head down. Yuzu figures he might be experiencing an internal conflict between himself. _A chip on his shoulder?_

"Was it that obvious..." The boy said in a defeating matter.

Yuzu smiles a bit happy that this ice god is like so. It makes it easier for her to speak to him if he is like this. Yuzu walked toward the boy and ruffles up his hair. "Thank you. It makes me happy to know you were excited to meet me. Truth to be told, I was excited to meet with you too." Unaware of the smile she was giving the boy and the impact it had to him, Yuzu continues to mess around with his hair.

The boy quickly wipers her hand away and gives off an upset look, "I wasn't that excited..." He mutters again, looking away almost embarrassed.

"Oh, where's my manner... My name is Yuzu Kurosaki." Yuzu eyes widens again as she corrects herself. "Well for now that is."

This caught the boy's attention. "What do you mean?"

Yuzu looks down at the floor, a bit unease herself. "Well because, I'll be marrying you of course."

"W-What!? Why would you decide something so rashly for the both of us?!" The boy exclaims, his face the color of a cherry. "Huh?" Yuzu suddenly lost her footing "Wasn't I selected to be your wife? Isn't that what you requested?"

"I never requested no such thing!" The boy retorts as he looks at her. "Then what did you request?" Yuzu asked, trying to make sense of this.

I requested...a companion." The boy said, whispering that last part. Unfortunately Yuzu couldn't quite pick that up. "I'm sorry, you requested what?"

"A...companion." The boy tries again but again he whispers the last part far too low for Yuzu to pick up. "I still didn't catch that..."

"A COMPANION! I requested a companion...to talk to and to get to know of." The boy lets out a slight blush as he tries all his might to keep eye contact.

"Oh, a friend. If that's the case, then I don't mind getting to know you..."

"Really?" The boy eyes soften tremendously,

"Yeah..." Yuzu said as they look at each other. "Then you can call me by Toshiro."

"Toshiro?" Yuzu asked. _Not Hyorinmaru?_

"Yes, Toshiro. It's a name given to me by someone precious to me." The boy revealed, as he lets out the first smile Yuzu ever seen from his face.

**And so 'Toshiro' and Yuzu finally meet for the first time. Now what?! . Please stay tune!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally finish writing this chapter!.**

"What's taking them so long..." Said a girl, walking back and forth. "Karin, I'm sure they're just having some quality time together. Besides, it just mean more time I can spend with you!" Isshin, Karin's father, said as he hugged her from behind. Karin, in response, lifted her leg and made her foot connect with his face, breaking the embrace.

"Don't you do as you please. I'm worry...just what kind of person is this god of ours." Karin said, looking intensely at the door, the only thing separating her from her sister.

"Yuzu..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>1st POV: YUZU'S<strong>

Wow... Toshiro was anything but what I expected. I didn't expect him to be so short and look so young. Still, his eyes were turquoise clear. He was definitely not human. His hair was white as snow and seemed to defy gravity. Almost as if the law of the world does not apply to him. His smile was sublime.

To think someone like Toshiro would request a companion. But wait, does that mean we still have to-. I mean everyone else were under the impression that he requested a bride.

"Hey Toshiro..." I started, and it felt unusually warm as it escaped from my lips. His name, although he is an ice god, made my cheeks to warm up.

"Hm?" He said. I wonder, would it be alright to ask him? Or would it make it somewhat awkward between us?

"Yuzu?" The very first time he spoke my name and he quickly gotten my attention.

"Huh?" I said, dumbfounded. Why did I have to say it like that? I was worried I embarrassed myself in front of Toshiro that I failed to realize his worried expression.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" Again he said my name but differently. I shouldn't worry him like that. I should tell him...

"Are we still engaged?" I finally let out. Toshiro eyes immediately change. Was it too soon? Did I widen the distance between us? I better make it clear.

"I-I mean, the head priest is under the impression that you wanted a bride. Which why she selected me to fill that role. I'm pretty sure everyone in the whole village is aware of our engagement." Toshiro dropped his head toward the end but I felt I needed to ask. Is he thinking of a solution? Is there a solution?

"Yuzu, let's say I do call off the engagement... then it would mean we won't be able to see each other. Is that correct?" Toshiro said, but continued to shield his eyes by the angle of his head.

"Yes, I believe so. The priests wouldn't have any reason to allow me to see you anymore." I said, answering honestly. They don't usually allow anyone up the hill. It was considered sacred land to which they must maintain.

"I see..." He said, perhaps he already thought out a plan. If so, why wasn't he saying anything? Then it came to me, like an inspiration.

"Toshiro... we could continue to be engaged. We don't have to get marry, instead we could use it as a pretext to get to know each other. Or is that a no?" My eyes wondered a bit until meeting his eyes. I didn't realize I was holding my breath afterward until he began speaking.

"Well no, you might be on to something. I mean, if you don't mind being engaged to me a bit longer?" Is he considering my own circumstances?

"No, I don't mind... I want to know you Toshiro, even if it's through this engagement." I didn't know where my sudden boldness came but it quickly got to work as my hand reached out and latched onto his. His hand was also the same size as mine.

"That's so... then I'm under your care Yuzu." He surprised me for a moment as he slightly lowered his body for me. I shouldn't keep him waiting. "Likewise, please take care of me Toshiro." I bowed in return. He was smiling, but I was sure in that moment, so was I. We would have continued to stare each other some more if it wasn't for someone interrupted us.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Pardon my sudden intrusion but dinner is ready for consumption." A voice said through the door. Although slightly muffled, I was sure it was from the head priest.

"We will be there in a few moments. You may leave." Toshiro said firmly, never breaking contact with my eyes.

"Yes, as you wish." The voice through the doors said before leaving. We waited until we couldn't hear anymore of the head priest walking before continuing to talk.

"Are you hungry?" Toshiro asked me. Our hands were still intertwined. I nodded before he led me to another room through a side entrance. The room was significantly smaller, with a single table in the center with enough food for my whole family.

"These are for us?" I asked without thinking. It was more like a reaction to the food but Toshiro still responded.

"That's right... too much?" Toshiro asked. His eyes clearly telling me the last thing he wanted was to make me uncomfortable.

"No! I don't' mind. It just I'm usually the one who prepared the meals in my family." Toshiro looked at me curiously.

"Do you like cooking?" He asked.

"Yes, I just love to cook." I said smiling. Toshiro stared at me, then the food, then back to me.

"If you don't mind, then for our next meeting...can I try some of your homemade dishes?" His question surprised me. I didn't think I would also prepare meals for my god. But I knew I shouldn't think like this. Toshiro isn't like what I expected and I shouldn't right away hold a view upon him without first knowing him. While I was contemplating, Toshiro took my silence as my response to his question.

"I see... I'm sorry for asking... Forget I asked." Toshiro said, letting go of my hand. The sudden lack of his hand around mine broke my thoughts.

"No, wait! Toshiro..." I said, grabbing his wrist. "You surprised me was all. Please...allow me to answer your question." I held his wrist as tight as I can. I knew I couldn't stop him if he chose to break my grip.

I heard Toshiro let out a sigh before looking at me again in a soft manner. "Alright... for our next meeting, would it be possible for me to try some of your homemade meals?"

I didn't hesitate in giving my answer. I lean forward and said to his face, "Of course! It would mean so much for me if you were to try them out." I was sure my face was flushed but I knew I wasn't the only one. We were like two matching popsicles. I was glad Toshiro broke the silence. I wasn't sure how long I could stand feeling that way.

"Right, I'll be sure to eat them but for now let's try out some of the meals the priestesses prepared." I merely nodded in silence. The food was great and we weren't that far apart from each other. After a while, I eventually began to relax myself.

"So Yuzu... how many members are there in your family?" Toshiro asked of me. That was right, we were supposed to ask each other questions, to get to know each other.

"It's me, Karin, and our dad living together. My older brother Ichigo left to marry one of his friend Rukia. Right now, he's trying to get Rukia's older brother approval." I said, smiling. Just the thought of them returning and inviting us to their wedding, brought joy inside me.

Toshiro smiled by my response. "So is Karin your younger or older sister?"

"Well, we're fraternal twin." Bringing up Karin made me so of wonder, how would she react to seeing Toshiro? Would they get along?

We talked for a bit before Toshiro suggested ending our meeting. Of course I asked him why but he simply said that tomorrow was another day and he was sure my family was missing me greatly.

He was right.

When I returned to where I last saw my family, I spotted Karin running toward me.

Yuzu!" Karin said, embracing me tightly. "Karin...you're squeezing me too tightly..." I said in intervals. Karin pulled away from me but didn't let go of me just yet.

"Yuzu, are you fine? He didn't try anything on you did me?" Karin asked me quickly, her eyes focusing intensely. Perhaps for any marks around my face and arms that weren't there before.

"Karin, I'm fine. We mostly talked and ate a meal together. Afterwards, we said our farewell and agreed to see each other tomorrow morning." I told her but her face didn't change much from before. Why was she so concerned about what Toshiro did to me, if any? I mean, yes he does possess the power to control the weather and lived for more than maybe a thousand years but he was still the boy I met today. Considerate, impatient, short, innocent and...overall cute.

I didn't realize then that by thinking of Toshiro, my face would light up bright red. Before I knew it, I was already excited for tomorrow meeting.

**HAPPY LATE WHITE DAY SAMMY! .**

**Let me know what you thought of it. And no, I won't be using 1st p.o.v. on every chapter now. I just felt like it would work for this one in particular. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Husband is an Ice Dragon- Chapter 5 **

Before the Sun could do it assigned job of rising, a young girl was already awake. Quickly as she got up, she made her way to the kitchen where she would be preparing her families' breakfasts as well as Toshiro's lunch. For some reason, she wasn't as sleepy as she would imagine herself to be from waking up earlier than usual. In fact, she found herself to have untapped energy and emotions while she prepared the foods. This was especially so with Toshiro's lunch. She made sure to start out with making something simple for Toshiro. Although she loved to cook, she knew nothing of his tastes but that lack of information was also her motivation.

Already done, Yuzu then began to clean the pots and pans she used as well as the silverware. While she was cleaning them, a person entered the kitchen.

"Yuzu, what are you doing up so early?" Karin was still not awake as she tried to remove the sands off her eyes.

"Oh, good morning Karin. I just finish making yours and dad's breakfast." Yuzu said as she continued to clean the dishes.

Karin looks at the food laid out on the table before noticing a boxed lunch set aside. It was already sealed but Karin could easy smell the sweet aroma of curry mixed with Yuzu's sweet sauce.

"Who's the bentou for?" Karin eyed at her sister who became startled by the question. Something that Karin noted as she awaited for her sister response.

"U-Um, it's a lunch I prepared for Hyorinmaru." Yuzu smiled sheepishly, like a girl who was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before supper. It was unlike her sister to behave like this but Karin also noted down in her mind that it happened after meeting their Ice God.

"Right, and is that why you woke up early? To make him a boxed lunch? Did he order you to?" Karin said impatiently as she came up to Yuzu and spun her around. What she didn't expect to see was her sister Yuzu unable to make eye contact with her. What's more, her face was unusually warm and red.

"U-Um…"

Karin began to expect the worse as her sister continued to prolong her answer. A child's imagination was terrifying to say the least. It was unbounded, but at the same time limited by what they knew and worse, by what they feared.

Yuzu quickly finished the last of the dirty dishes before she quickly ran out. Before she was fully out of the kitchen, she told Karin she would be taking a shower as she had an appointment with Toshiro in about an hour.

Karin was baffled by what just happened. Her sister was beyond her usual self. She doesn't avoid answering questions that Karin asked, and she definitely doesn't keep secrets from her. Karin did not reply back with words but instead, made a tight fist as she turned to look at Toshiro's lunch just sitting there.

* * *

><p>Yuzu ran as fast as her legs could take her as she made her way through the field. She was a bit behind and was late to see Toshiro. For some reason, she couldn't find her boxed lunch she made for Toshiro and was forced to whip up another one. Unfortunately for her, her family ate all the rice and there was hardly any curry sauce left over. So in the end, she made some sandwiches with a side of fruits.<p>

As she ran up the stairs, she couldn't help notice the stares she was getting from the few priestesses she came acrossed. They were all quite serious with this engagement. All of them gave her disapproving stares when she ran. She wasn't sure why though. She made sure to look her best and even took the time to apply some light makeup.

Anyway, she made it to the shrine and there she was. The head priestess stood there, as if waiting for Yuzu's arrival. Yuzu ran up to her as she felt it would be good to report to her before seeing Toshiro.

"Head priestess, I'm here to see To- our Ice God." Yuzu said. For some reason, she felt that calling their Ice God Toshiro in front of the head priestess would be wrong.

The head priestess looked at her and like her fellow priestesses, she gave Yuzu a disappointing look. "Child, it's good to see you made it. Better now than never."

Then Yuzu realized what was going on. Everyone from the shine was giving her a look because she was late for her meeting with Toshiro.

"I'm sorry. Something happened and I-"

"Save it. Just don't let it happen again." The head priestess said with firmness. Yuzu simply nodded apologetically while bowing before she went inside. She finally stood in front of doors separating her from Toshiro. Without a moment later, Yuzu opened the doors and what she saw left her speechless. There in front of her, in that very room, at that moment, enclosed in that rather large space, like no tomorrow, was Toshiro sleeping.

His eyes were of course closed, but what was surprising was his face. His face was beyond what she ever imagined a god to possess. They were without their sharp features and his hair, though white like before, was more lax as strands of hair were covering his face.

It reminded her of a child, napping before waking up again. When she attended school in her earlier age, there was nap time. That was how she saw Toshiro when he was there, napping, arms crossed behind his head as his lungs continued to inhale and exhale.

When she remembered that she was there, she closed the door. The door closed just loud enough for Toshiro to wake up. His eyes had those sharp points and his peaceful face was stained with a frown. He turned to the source of the sound, her.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Yuzu said as she bow down. It was the second day and things already weren't going her way.

"You're late." Toshiro said before staring at the bag in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I got delayed." Yuzu said as she tried to smile the best she could. She really starting to dislike herself.

"It's fine." Toshiro said as he stood up. Yuzu walked over to him and Toshiro took hold of Yuzu's unoccupied hand. Then as he led her through the room, Yuzu, began to get worried.

_Is he mad? Did I upset him with my tardiness? Where is he taking me?_

Then through a sliding door, Toshiro lead her to a smaller room. Within the room was a small garden with a small pond. There was a small bridge that goes across one side of the pond to another.

"What is this place?" Yuzu asked when Toshiro stopped.

"It's the shrine's private garden. I thought it would be nice to spend our time here. Is that okay with you?" Toshiro asked, his gripped a bit more firmly but still tender as he looked up at her.

Yuzu looked down at their hands. Toshiro was being gentle with her and even considerate while she on the other hand was tardy and bothered. She couldn't help her tears from falling down her cheeks as she began to sob a bit.

Toshiro was taken back from her actions. Did he make a mistake by showing her this garden? Was he holding her hand too tightly? Those thoughts roamed his mind as he stood there, stunned by the sudden tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…so sorry…" Yuzu let out, tried to wipe the tears with their connected hands but the tears wouldn't stop. To make matter worse, now her makeup was ruined from the waterworks and she spent a good 10 minutes applying them.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Yuzu, look at me, please." And as he commanded, Yuzu looked at him. His eyes were without his sharp features as he began to brush aside her tears, with some results, the waterfall began to stop. "I should be the one to apologize. I didn't realize how pressured you were for making the lunch."

Yuzu shook her head, going against what he was saying. He was being nice to her and it just didn't help. "No, It's my fault. Really, it is."

Toshiro then leaned close to Yuzu's face. Yuzu didn't realize his closeness until after he spoke.

"Yuzu." He whispered and she opened to see his eyes in front of her.

"Tos-" "Yuzu, please close your eyes."

Yuzu inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes, unable to see what Toshiro was about to do. Was he planning to kiss her? Already? Upon hearing Toshiro taking in some air himself, Yuzu braced herself for what was to come, her cheeks aflame.

Then with a force greater than a hand-fan, Toshiro blew over her face. The air caused Yuzu to have a chilling sensation. The moist tears began to harden into icicles as cracks began to show around her cheeks.

"There, you can open your eyes now." Toshiro said. The tears crystallized then shattered upon opening her eyes. Like a smaller version of fireworks, the fallen tears sort of burst out before disappearing. The makeup also disappeared and her face had its natural glow.

Yuzu felt her face and indeed it was dry and smooth. She was about to thank Toshiro but before she could, his hand stopped her. His hand wasn't over her mouth but rather on the side of her face, caressing her cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" Toshiro asked, face still worried.

Yuzu was surprised for a moment before she smiled back, taking hold of his hand that was caressing her face and pressing it further to her face. "Yes, very much. Thank you Toshiro."

"Your welcome, Yuzu." Both of their faces were so close that any closer would lead to their noses touching. And just like that, both of them became aware of their closeness that they both pulled away. There was an awkward moment of silence as the two just stood their, catching glimpse of the other.

"Do you-" "Yes! I mea-"

"No, it's fi-" "Then-"

Both of them just stop before laughing at their foolishness. The awkwardness almost immediately died as they continued to laugh among each other.

* * *

><p>"Karin! Your friends are here to play soccer with you!" Isshin, her father shouted as he stood by the front door. Karin was currently upstairs in her room getting her things ready. By the side of her was a lunch box, packed with rice and curry. The very same boxed lunch that Yuzu made and lost that morning.<p>

"I'll be right there!" And before she left, she put the bentou inside her bag.

"Sheesh, Karin you're holding up the game." One of her friends commented.

"I said I was coming, didn't I?" Karin said, now in front of them, heading out with her ball in one hand and her bag in the other.

**-END OF CHAPTER 5**

**So what do you think? I hope my friend enjoys this! Please let me know how I'm doing with this. Please and thank you!o **


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, chapter 6 of this story. I wrote this particular chapter for a friend of mine. I'm sure she would like it but I still like to hope on that. **

**This is for you! . Congrats Aishoujo on you know what. May the wind continue to guide you along the path to becoming a great tree.**

**-sorrowXdarkness**

**Chapter 6**

"Karin! We have had enough for today!" What! Already? Man, couldn't they just man up. I wasn't pushing them that hard. I stopped the ball swiftly as I turned to the boy who had the gall to suggest such a thing. Taka. He may be the oldest out of us all, but he may be the stupidest among the group if he thought I would just end it then and there.

"Taka!" Everyone turned to me. Good, it may be wise to give the rest a demonstration for those who would go against me.

"H-Hai." I quickly made my way to the boy, ball at hand. Despite his age, he was nothing but a little boy in my eyes as I looked down at him.

"Care to repeat what you just said, Taka?" I was already in a bad mood today, so this only made it worse for me and them. Just thinking about Yuzu and her meeting with our god in such a matter, made my blood boiled.

"W-What I meant to say…was…was um, maybe we're overdoing it a bit. I mean, this is just practice for the big game next weekend, right? We shouldn't tire ourselves out before the game, right?" He turned to look at the rest, hoping for at least one of them to agree with him. You would think they would learn by now, not to cross my way when it came to soccer.

Still, I couldn't just disregard what he said. Next week would be the turning point for us. Ever since the older kids came along and started to play on our turf, we had less time to actually play the game. Then, something came over me, and I challenged the captain of the older kids to a match. What annoyed me the most was his initial reaction to my challenge. He laughed. At me. Oh, how I wanted to kick that smug grin off the dirt he called a face.

He eventually took on my challenge but with a few conditions. I was too engrossed in my anger that I didn't really consider how the conditions would affect us until after they left. We have to face them in a series of three matches and which ever team succeeded in beating the other at least in two games would claim the field as their own. Now here was the drawback:

1. We are unable to recruit anyone older than Taka.

2. We are allowed one substitute.

3. We are to have a match once a week for at most three weeks.

The first was the worst. We weren't able to get help from anyone older than us so already we were at a disadvantage, since the older kids are more taller and stronger. The second didn't really matter to us since we had enough for everyone to play all at once. Still, if one of us got injured, that may be a problem. The good thing was that time was on our side. We already lost the first match so with about a week to train, we might be able to win the next match. _If we're lucky…_

I ultimately let out a sigh. "Alright fine, but everyone must at least run around the field 4 times, alright?"

Everyone became spirited from my words. Did it have that much of an impact? Whatever, at least they didn't look miserable.

"H-HAI!" They started to run around the field. I, of course joined in on the running. As captain, I should at least do what everybody else was doing.

As I ran alongside them, my mind began to travel in all sort of places. The soccer match, Yuzu and most of all our ice god. For a god, why would he ask for a wife? Weren't there others, like him? Why a child? Why Yuzu? She never even had her first kiss, yet she was expected to marry some god we only heard of and prayed to during our times of need. Does that even made sense?

"Karin!" I finally got out of my self-induced trance.

"What?!"

"Why are you still running? We already finish the fourth lap."

"So what! What if I just want to keep on running? Ever thought of that?!" I shouted back. They simply nodded as they took their sweet time leaving. They all know we have another training session tomorrow so I simply jogged another 2 laps before returning home. Now when I returned, Yuzu was already there, cooking dinner for us all. I figured, right then and there was a good time to ask her how her "date" went.

"So Yuzu, how did your meeting with our god went?" I made sure to keep the boxed lunch inside the bag at all times with Yuzu around the house. When she goes upstairs, I'll quickly clean and return the box back in its place.

"Oh Karin, it was truly wonderful." Huh? What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" She then made her way quickly to my side as she suddenly grabbed hold of my hands and blurted out everyone that happened today. At first, she mentioned how she had a bad start but because of "him", she had one heck of a time. That was pretty much the gist of it and I hated it but I couldn't tell her that. At least not when she was like this. Something was clearly wrong here and I knew that it had to do with this god.

"So Karin, how did you game went yesterday? Did you guys win?" Oh right, Yuzu went to bed early that day. When I came home, I found my plate set aside with a note right next to it. She pretty much said that she went to sleep early so she could be ready for her "date" with "him". I ate my meal in silence yesterday, especially when our father was out on some errand.

"We lost Yuzu. The next match, if we lose, would mean we won't be able to play in that open field again." Yuzu looked down, I guessed the news didn't sit well with her.

"Don't worry Yuz, it's not like we're going down without a fight. We still got a shot this Sunday." I raised my fist, and then she smiled. Man. I just couldn't seem to stay mad at all, at anyone if Yuzu were to make a face like that. I wondered if she knew that herself.

"Right, then I'll cheer you on Karin."

"You mean that? Don't you have to meet with that god of ours?" She shook her head.

"I'll ask him if we can take a break. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Was he that generous for you to make a face like that? No doubts at all? I don't believe it. If he was that generous, then why force upon her to be his wife?

"If you say so. Thanks."

Then a few days had passed and although we gotten better, we were nowhere near from beating those older kids. They were just that good. Puberty just played that huge of a part and for them, they got it. I need to come up with a way to overcome our disadvantages without breaking any of the conditions.

Eventually, we finished practice for that day and I told everyone to go home and rest. After that, I decided to take a detour home. I really needed to think to myself so I went around the path through the forest near the side of the hill. The forest wasn't that dark and hardly any animals that would be considered harmful. Though the strangest thing happened as I continued my little walk. It was beginning to get colder all of a sudden. My sweats felt like they could turn to icicles at any moments.

Then, I saw something ahead. It was the exit out of the forest and then I saw the sunset like I never saw before. In front of me, was the sun, whole. I realized that hardly anyone would get the chance to watch such a spectacle since the hill always covered our view from the sunset. Beyond where I stood just the ocean, with its glittery water to brighten up my mood.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said and my eyes instantly shifted to the direction of the voice. There! His presence almost seemed surreal. There was something about him that with a simple glimpse of his face or the slightness pitch of his voice made my skin crawled. Whoa. I never felt that before.

"Hey, I won't ask again."

"Oh, um… I was just walking by and just happened to found myself here." He didn't even bother to turn my way. Instead, he continued to stare out there, at the sun.

"You know, this place is off limits."

"Then why are you here? Huh?"

"Shut up." He simply said, closing his eyes for a sec before opening them up. They were sharp with no shine in them as they matched the color of the sea.

"So, where do you live kid? I don't think I ever saw you before? Did you just move here?" I just couldn't help myself. I mean, how did I miss seeing someone like him in the village? Maybe he doesn't come out much…

He didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and began to leave.

"Hey! Come back here!" I shouted but he didn't listen and for some reason, I didn't try to follow him. Then, in a moment, he disappeared, in the forest. I wondered if I'll see him again but more than that, I wanted to know his name.

**Well that's all folks! Karin finally got to see what he looks like without knowing who he truly was. This chapter mainly was constructed to better understand Karin's way of thinking as well as making some possibilities come true. I wonder what else is in turn for them all… Still, let me know how I am doing so far. Until next time!. .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Taka, pass the ball!" Karin shouted running side by side with one of the players from the other team. So far the score was 1:1 and time was running out. The opposing team made the first goal near the beginning but after a few changes in formation, Karin and friends were able to take control of the field and ball before making the next goal.

Now, with the game tied, it was essential to be the one to make the next goal and fortunately for them, luck was on their side. The opposing team best player, some kid named Shika was taking a day off to take part in some marriage meeting. What luck!

"Here!" Karin made sure the pass was no failure as she shifted gears and collided with the ball head on. _Good._ Karin thought as she took the hit and made the ball go wherever she wanted it to. Running at full speed, with nothing but the wind to slow her down, she charged at the goalkeeper. Another good thing about this "Shika" kid going to a marriage meeting was the fact that the regular goalkeeper had to be on the field with the substitute becoming the new goalkeeper and who would have guess, it was some spineless kid who suddenly felt like playing soccer in the last minute with his others friends.

And just as Karin would have hope, the kid backed away in the last minute and Karin had no trouble in making the final goal to tied the match. Now the final match next week would determine who would use the field and who wouldn't. Everyone in Karin's team cheered as they ran over to their "captain".

"We won! Nice going Karin!"

"Yeah Karin, you were just awesome!"

"Maybe we do have a chance!"

Karin was proud to say the very least. Her teammates morale were brought up tremendously from their win today which meant two things. One they would do even better on their final match and second, they will be more eager to do more workout before the match. It was just her day and best of all, Yuzu was sitting on the sidelines, cheering for her. _Today is definitely my day…_

Karin quickly ran to her sister Yuzu who took out a towel and something cool to drink.

"Karin, you were just great!" Yuzu said, smiling before handing Karin a towel, followed through with a cool drink that she personally prepared for her sister.

"Thanks Yuzu, but you're sure 'he doesn't mind that you're here with me?" Karin asked before taking a drink of her sister's sweet lemonade.

"Karin, for the last time, we both agreed to take a break today so I could spend it with you." Yuzu said, but it just didn't seem to make sense to Karin.

_ We both agreed? Since when does a god allow someone else to call the shots?_

**oooOOOooo**

Toshiro let out a sigh as he spent his day in the woods, gazing over the lake. Yuzu asked for the day off so she could spend it with her twin sister. Apparently her sister was having an important "match" and she really wanted to support her.

"How could I refuse such a request…seriously" Toshiro said to no one in particular. Still, a day without Yuzu meant a day without enjoyment. He grew accustomed to Yuzu's presence, the very existence that made the day go by faster and made practically every moment count.

Still, tomorrow was another day and one without any important event that would prevent the two from meeting up. So to make the day go by without a hitch, Toshiro began to think about what sort of activities they should do for tomorrow.

"I almost wish the day would come to an end… still, it's nice to wait…" Toshiro said, smiling as the breeze carried on, pulling away any discomfort he had previously and scattered them throughout the forest.

**oooOOOooo**

"Yuzu! I'm stepping out for a bit. I'll be back before dinner, 'k?" Karin began, waving back before running on ahead. Yuzu simply waved her hand before returning to her cooking. Their father would be home soon and tonight, Yuzu was planning to whip out quite the arrangements of dishes to celebrate Karin's win against those older boys.

"I hope Toshiro will enjoy what I planning to make for tomorrow." Yuzu said, thinking of him. It been a day, and although she wasn't really exert herself, it was pretty sunny for her taste as she tried to remember the cool feelings she usually got whenever she was near Toshiro. His very presence remained her of winter, her favorite season of all time. Everything seemed to stop, allowing her to look around and to take in the scenery. It was the closest thing to a magical world where her worries seemed to disappear along the snow.

"Toshiro… I wonder how you are making out today…" Yuzu said, both happily and worriedly. _Still, tomorrow, we can get to see each other…_

**oooOOOooo**

Karin ran and ran, purposely avoiding anyone she came across that wasn't "him". Tonight for sure, she was planning to get a name out of him, even if she has to make one up.

_ No…No…Not him…where the heck is this guy?!_ Karin felt like she ran around the town twice but not once did she come across the boy in the woods.

"What do I have to do to find him?" Karin let out as she stopped to catch her breath. _Maybe he's hanging out in the woods, like before. _After a minute, Karin thought it was worth a shot and wasted no time in running to the woods by the side of the hill.

"Crap." Karin whispered when she saw one of those priestesses making her rounds nearby. It seemed like she was picking up some grass to be used as medicines. Karin ducked down and made sure the priestess was far away, just enough so she could crawl her way through without being seen. Lucky for her, the priestess suddenly turned and began heading back to the temple up in the hill.

Without a moment further, Karin quickly made her way and eventually was surrounded by nature. There were trees in every direction and for a moment, Karin felt lost. She knew there was a trail of some kind that she used before but now she couldn't find such a thing.

"Great, just great… Lost in the woods…" Karin said, her frustration began to simmer as she continued to walk, believing she would hopefully find her way.

After about half an hour, Karin was beginning to get cold as the sun began to set.

"Great…you know what, I blame that stupid kid. If he would have just told his name and place, I couldn't be here, LOST IN THE WOODS! Idiot." Karin muttered that last part. "Now what?" She asked herself.

"You can start by explaining to me, why it is my fault you are here?" A voice said, coming from on top of her. Karin quickly looked up and spot the boy from before, the one she was pretty much placing the blame on, sitting on top of a tree branch.

"You." A surprised Karin said as she stood there. She wasn't expecting to find him at all and especially in all places, on top of a tree branch.

Toshiro looked at her for a moment but then the moment passed. He dropped down without much effort and sound. "What exactly are you doing trespassing in this forest, again?"

This time, Karin made sure he stayed by gesturing her hands out, as if passing her wasn't an option. "I was looking for you."

Toshiro took a look at her hands as they expanded from her body. _Did she think something like this would stop me? _"Well, it looks like you found me, you may leave now." Toshiro said as he began to walk passed her. "Hold it!" Karin said as she tried to stop him but he moved almost like a serpent as he avoided her hand. He then appeared behind her but about a foot apart. _Whoa…he's good. He was able to go right pass me without getting a finger on him. _

"Are you done?" Toshiro asked, taking the effort to turn slightly to her direction to look at her. Although he was hoping the girl would back off, he didn't quite consider her taking the other approach. Karin like to take on challenges and this one was one of them. Hearing those words sparked something inside her. Something that placed a small grin on her face as she turned to him and took her stance.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

Toshiro noticed the sudden differences from before to the girl now standing there. For one thing, her eyes were more jagged and gleaming as they reflected the night. "What if it is? What are you going to do about it?" Toshiro faced her completely as the wind began to speed up.

"For one thing, I like taking on challenges. So let make this simple and quick. You and me, the first one through the woods wins."

_ So this kid think she could outrace me. Foolish child, I could easy run circles around you. _"Go home. I don't have time for your childish games." Toshiro then started to leave but stopped as he dodged a rock that was directed for him. The impact left a mark on the tree that took the force of the rock.

"Another thing you need to know about me, I take my challenges very serious. I understand if you're too scared or weak. I mean, you are kind of short. What are you 9 years old?" Karin said.

Toshiro was no fool, he knew she was baiting him. He knew better but he really couldn't stand hearing about his lack of height and more importantly, his apparent age for her.

"Alright, I accept your challenge."

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**So Toshiro did take on Karin's challenge, but what exactly will happen during and after the race? Will Karin find out his name? What about Yuzu? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, chapter 8 is posted. I hope you enjoy it!. **

**Chapter 8**

In the forest stood two figures, one part from the other. Both of them positioned to dash through to the end of the mystical forest. All that was heard was the local cricket playing its violin along with the song that the night brought upon.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

Toshiro looked over at the girl, and spoke out. "You can still back down if you want. There's no shame in playing it safe."

Toshiro took noticed of her fists that were once clamped shut, now opened. For a moment, Toshiro wasn't quite sure of what to make out of the child, her bangs were covering her eyes and she refused to speak for that moment.

It was then he heard it. She was sucking in some air, as her lungs began to expand. It was then that she let out a loud "GO!" as both of them dashed off. It was a good start, as both runners were neck to neck. Then the trees were appearing rather quickly as both runners tried to run right passed them. After a while, Karin was beginning to lose speed, widening the distance between her and Toshiro.

Toshiro took notice of it but made no effort to slow down. With his attention now fully in what was in front of him, he saw up ahead was a small field of thorns bushes. He decided to take the race up in the trees as he jumped from one tree to the next. He turned to look to see with the girl was following him but saw nothing of the sort. There was no sign of her. Eventually, he jumped down gracefully to the end of the forest.

"It seems to be my vic-"

Before he could finish, the wall of thorns behind him broke open as Karin burst right through. Standing on both her legs before tumbling down on one knee. Toshiro was surprised by the child's stunt, but was more shock by what he saw next.

"Dang, I was so close. For a minute there, I thought I had a chance." Karin smiled sheepishly, showing Toshiro her face covered in cuts. There were light cut marks on her nose, cheeks, lips and chin. It was worse neck to toe.

Toshiro appeared quickly to her side, examining the cuts she had on both arms and legs. Blood were seeping out, flowing without a care to the ground.

"Don't worry about them. These cuts are no big deal. They'll heal in no time." Karin insisted, seeing the look of concern on his face.

Toshiro didn't seem to have heard her or maybe he simply chosen not to. Whatever the case may be, Toshiro spoke out.

"Stay right here."

"Huh?"

"I said, stay right here. I'll go get something to treat you with. You better not move from here, or I'll come and find you if I must." Toshiro said to her before dashing off, quickly and before she knew it, he was out of her sight.

Karin, seeing somewhat responsible and immobile for the time being, took a seat on a large boulder nearby. While she waited, she looked to the sky for something to distract her mind. It was already night and she was sure her family was worried sick, especially Yuzu. Still, she couldn't leave like this. Her sister would flip out, and not only that, her father may embarrass her even more by watching her from afar, to make sure she was doing fine. Whatever he was bringing back, she hoped it would mask out the severity of her wounds.

Then the thought came to her. The boy was concerned of her wounds, and was going out of his way to treat her. She was sure the boys in her team would have freaked out and would begin panicking, until she ordered them to get her something to treat her cut marks. They were like a chicken without its head. Still, "he" had a good head on his shoulder, and she was curious to see how well he would do.

Before she knew it, she heard someone walking toward her direction. Believing it to be the boy, she was about to call out to him, but saw in the last minute that it was one of those shine maidens.

_ Great…_

Karin hid behind the boulder, hoping that the priestess wouldn't notice the small blood on the ground and rock Lucky for her, the priestess' mind was occupied and didn't take notice of the blood stained rock as she quietly walked passed Karin.

Karin let out a sigh. "Good… but what's taking him so long?" Karin asked to no one in particular as she leaned on the boulder. Before she could venture on her quest to divert her mind from Father Time, she heard another sound. This time someone was running toward her.

It was the boy, and he brought with him a small basket. "Hey, glad to see you're back." Karin said as she looked more closely at the hand woven box. With the boy removing the lid, she saw a good amount of medical supplies.

"Whoa, where did you get this?" Karin asked, medical supplies of these caliper were difficult to come by, and would normally be found at the local clinic, ran by her family.

"Don't worry, I got it from where I am staying." Toshiro said as he beginning to examine the wounds on her face.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Of course he would! Who, in their right mind, would be okay in giving away their own medical supplies, beside her family? Karin remembered hearing from her father that most of the people couldn't afford to keep their own medical supplies, and the ones that could, would not be willing to part with it. Then why was "he" giving it to her?

"Don't worry about it. For now don't move, this may sting a bit." He padded her face with alcohol.

Karin winced quietly as the alcohol took it effects on her cuts.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done… with the face at least." The boy said as he padded the other cheek, while blowing on it to lessen the stinging pain. The feeling of his breath made her surprisingly warm, despite its chilling effects. He then placed a large patch on each side.

"Alright, now your arms…" The boy said as he gently grabbed hold of one of them. Karin began to feel regretful for what she did. For a moment, a thought came to her about how disgusted the boy would most likely feel when seeing all of her cuts around her body.

_ Great…now I'm conscious of my body…_ Karin thought as she looked away, to the lights in the sky. The boy on the other hand, was already wrapping her arms with a bandage. The elastic band went around her arm evenly and firmly without applying too much pressure.

_When I saw you fell between those trees, _

_I came looking and saw you bleed. _

_You stained your face with your tears,_

_It filled my heart with many fears. _

_I came to you and saw your knee,_

_A minor cut, it made me glee._

_You always running around everywhere, _

_It's no wonder I'm always there. _

_I sang for you, to your eyes, _

_Until it made the pain go bye. _

_I brushed my hand across your face,_

_And gave out a smile, just in case. _

_You look at me with your eyes, _

_And smiled back with your shine._

_It was most pretty and divine, _

_As we walk together and said our goodbyes._

Karin eyes opened after the end of the lullaby song. She turned to the singer, the boy in the woods, who finished binding up both her arms and legs.

"Where did you hear that song from?" Karin asked, as the boy stood up, padding off any dirt on his bottom clothes.

"It's a song I heard once by someone. Why?" Toshiro asked, looking at the girl covered in bandages.

"Because…it was a song my mom used to sing for me whenever I got hurt. Whenever she sang her song, I felt the pain disappearing as if magic." Karin revealed, reminiscing moments when she was just a little girl. "I was happy…" Karin said, turning to the boy. It was then that he saw her tears, beginning to form around her eyes.

"I really miss her…" Karin said as her eyes began to change as the tears finally dropped.

The boy let out a sigh, before he spoke. "When I heard that song from that person, I asked her for who she made that song for. She looked at me, smiling when she spoke those words…"

"_For my precious children…seeing them smile and happy means the world to me."_

Karin was surprised by those words. They were definitely something her mother would have said. Karin brushed aside the tears and looked over at the boy, before smiling. The boy, in return, smiled as well.

**oooOOOooo**

"Yuzu! I'm home!" Karin said as she walked in and began to remove her shoes. Yuzu arrived from the kitchen to greet her sister but let out a shriek upon viewing her sister. She was like a mummy, wrapped in bandages.

"Karin, what happened to you!?" Yuzu said, rushing to have a closer look. Karin sheepishly smiled to her sister before explaining that she challenged a boy she met and ran through a field of thorn bushes. Then afterwards when the boy left and returned with some medical supplies, he treated her with it.

"So that's pretty much the story…" Yuzu still wasn't pleased. Karin still gotten hurt all around her body. Then their father descended from the stairs, and upon seeing his daughter in bandages, he leaped toward her.

"My sweet daughter! What happened to you!" He shouted as he looked all over her arms and legs to which Karin responded with a kick to the stomach.

"I'm fine. I already told Yuzu the details but pretty much I challenged this kid I met and I ran through a field of thorn bushes. Afterwards, the kid treated me and we went our merry way."

"This person must have been very nice to have treated you with these." Yuzu said, holding her sister arm to look at the elastic band.

"I see…this boy is quite handy with his hands to have treated you this nicely." Isshin, their father, said as he examined the boy's handiwork.

Karin had enough as she yanked both her limps from her sister and father. "I'm all better, alright?! Can't we just start dinner?" Karin said, frustrated with how her family reacted but also for something else.

**FLASHBACK **

_ "Thank you for treating me…I still don't know your name." Karin said as she and the boy stopped walking. They were pretty closed to where she lived. _

_ The boy looked at her and made a decision. "Toshiro. My name is Toshiro." _

_ Karin smiled after hearing his name. "Alright Toshiro, my name is Karin. Nice to meet you." She lifted her hand, waiting for Toshiro to take it. He did, and both of them shared a simple handshake. _

_ Karin then started walking home again but stopped to say one more thing. "Oh and Toshiro, the next time we compete, I'll make sure to wipe the floor with you." Karin smiled, something radiantly like someone Toshiro knew very well. _

_ "I doubt it…but I won't stop you from trying. Goodnight Karin." _

_ "Goodnight Toshiro."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

_ I hope he didn't get in trouble because of me…_

**oooOOOooo**

**Elsewhere… **

Toshiro returned to the forest and when he made his way to the lake, he stopped. He let out a sigh as he began to remove his arms from the sleeves of his robe and allowed the upper portion of his robe to fall behind him though still hanging around his waist.

He looked at the reflection of the water to see three purple 4 point stars on his chest in a triangle formation. Of the three stars, one of them had it point cut off. Toshiro stared at himself for a bit longer before putting his robe back.

"I used too much of my power for one night. Still, it was good that she didn't notice." Toshiro said as he recounted that one moment during that song when his hands began to glow while he was tightening the binds around her limbs. In the morning, her wounds would disappear without a trace.

While he was recounting that time, he allowed a sentence to leak out of his lips.

"What a troublesome girl."

_-_**End of Chapter 8**

**Important Author's Note**

**I realized in my previous chapters, I made a minor mistake. In chapter 5, Yuzu was suppose to have said that she made the bentou for "Hyorinmaru", not "Toshiro". I already corrected the problem so it wouldn't create any inconsistency. Sorry about that and see you next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is chapter 9 of My Husband is an Ice Dragon. I hope you like it!. **

** -_sorrowXdarkness_**

**oooOOOooo**

** Alright, Chapter 9 is here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Karin, wake up! Dad want to check on your cuts!" Yuzu said, pulling the sheet away from Karin's body, disrupting the peaceful slumber Karin was in.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Karin muttered, still sleepy and slightly frustrated with the sudden wake up call.

"Our dad want to check out the cuts you did to yourself. He's waiting for you downstairs." Yuzu said firmly. Last night, Karin nearly scared her when she returned, wrapped around in bandages like a mummy. Although her sister said they were not a big deal, knowing Karin, she was only saying that so she wouldn't be so worried.

"Alright...let's get this over with." Karin grumbled, getting up and heading downstairs. In the living room, her father was seated, with a stool in front of him. _He must have been waiting for me..._ Karin thought as she took her seat, sighing.

"I'm just going to check how well your wounds are healing. It won't take more than a minute." Karin nodded, from the tone of his voice. She knew he was worried as well and would not handle this case in the usual fashion. In a way, she was glad. She didn't feel like punching her dad square in the face, only for the cuts to tear up again, ruining what Toshiro set out to do. She looked away, closing her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at how nasty her cuts were.

Clearly after a minute had passed, Karin opened her mouth. "Well? How is it?"

Her father continued to examine the face, then her arms and lastly her legs before binding them again. "Whoever that boy was, he did a very good job in treating your wounds. I say you should be A-OK by tomorrow. Two day tops."

"Will there be any scars?" She asked, although somewhat pink around the cheeks. Luckily the bands covering most of her face, protected her apparent rosy cheeks.

"With this degree of treatment, I say you have nothing to worry about. Even if you were to have scars, they would either be too small or too faded to be noticed. You should thank the boy properly. If he didn't treat you yesterday in time, you would have fainted from the loss of blood and would even have a bunch of visible scars all over your body."

"I will..." Karin muttered. Although Karin already apologized to Toshiro, she felt like her father was right for a change. Maybe she should return the favor or something.

"Good, for now take it easy with soccer for today. Promised me?"

Reluctantly, Karin let out a "I promised." response before leaving her father. Isshin nodded before leaving as well. He made his way to the kitchen where Yuzu was just finishing up preparing breakfast.

"Oh, something smells really good." He commented. Yuzu gave her father a smile before she continued to chop some vegetables.

"I'm preparing some delicious rice and curry for tonight. Hopefully, it won't disappear from me like this. I want to take a sample with me today."

Her father was too distracted by the sweet aroma coming from the pot. It was a Kurosaki's special event whenever Yuzu decided to cook her special rice and curry. Although simple in design, the taste was really out of this known world. Yuzu believed that part of cooking was to think about who she was cooking for. Her family was usually in her mind, and for a while now, so was someone else. She made sure to cook enough for both her family and for Toshiro.

After two weeks, life was great. She never suspected being friends with an actual god, but Toshiro wasn't really the typical god that exists in her mind. Apparently, Toshiro told her that most gods were not what she imagined them to be. It never occurred to her that she, like the general public, had a misconception of what they would refer to as a god.

Yes, Toshiro has been on this world for hundreds of years, but that did not mean he could live forever. Yes, his true form is an ice dragon. Although small in numbers, dragons did exist and for Toshiro, he was of the rare group of elemental dragons, with ice as his primary element. Yes, he could control the weather. Even yes too the fact that Toshiro could warp reality, but like everything else, it was limited.

Yuzu hoped Toshiro would enjoy her lunch she made for him. She even planned to wear something nice, well nicer than usual.

"Yuzu, could you wrap my food to go?" Karin asked, popping into the kitchen.

"Sure Karin, but why?"

"I just felt like eating outside." Karin simply stated although not meeting Yuzu's eyes.

Yuzu said nothing and went along with Karin's plan. After she wrapped Karin's lunch, she handed it to her sister.

"Thanks Yuz. I'm heading out now."

"Okay, but be careful Karin!" Yuzu said, waving farewell to her twin sister. Karin then walked, taking her time to go to that place. The weather for today was mostly cloudy with the wind blowing every so often. She spotted the soccer field, unoccupied, and shook her head. Today would have been a great day to play. No sun meant no heat stroke, fewer sweats and cool breeze. Still, she promised she wouldn't do soccer today and she knew her teammates were busy. Today was normally their day off, to relax and recover.

Leaving, she continued her journey, seeing a couple of children around her age by the marketplace. She couldn't help seeing more than she should, especially when she saw a boy taking a girl through the marketplace, buying her things.

She shook her head, and made her way past the couple. It wasn't that she was hoping for anything, really. She was just planning to return the favor so they would both be in even grounds. Nothing more.

_ Yeah, nothing more. _

**oooOOOooo **

Toshiro sat by the lake that day, leaning on a tree as he closed his eyes. He would have preferred to gaze at the morning sun, but the clouds were shielding its presence, keeping its beautiful ray of brilliance from his sights. He was planning to sleep before Yuzu arrived but decided to save the rest for later. Still, he could at least close his eyes for a moment, letting the sound of the forest to take over his awareness and just let go for that one moment.

"Toshiro!"

Or not. Toshiro sighed, before looking at the direction where the voice was coming from. _No doubt __it was that human girl from last night. Doesn't she take a day off or something?_ Eventually, she would become aware of Toshiro's presence but something caught his attention. _She's still wearing those bandages..._

"TOSHIRO!" She shouted again.

Toshiro was deciding whether or not he should make his appearance to the girl.

_Next time, I'll wipe the floor with you..._

Toshiro made his decision. Picking himself up, Toshiro dusted his robe a bit before walking to the girl.

**oooOOOooo**

Yuzu was just about finished with taking a bath. She was already excited to see Toshiro again. Just thinking about him made her light-headed, or maybe she was spending too much time in the hot water.

She stepped out and with a towel, covered herself. "Today is my day." Yuzu exclaimed, although a better question would be why would today be her day? For what?

**oooOOOooo**

"Come again?" Toshiro said, with a puzzling look. Karin met his eyes, determined but with the un-matching rosy cheeks under those bandages.

"I said, we're going to share my lunch." That sounded more like a command. Karin dangled the boxed lunch in front of him before pulling it away. She hid it behind her back as she walked past him to the side of the lake. "So you like being surrounded by nature, huh Toshiro?"

"Hey, I didn't say I'll join you, and I told you before that coming to this forest is forbidden." But Karin selectively ignored him as she sat down by the same tree he was leaning on before.

"I hope you like it. I didn't make it but people would give just about anything for a taste of my sister's dish."

"Sister?" He said, walking along the way.

"Yeah. So you have nothing to fear. I can absolutely guarantee it." She flashed him a smile.

He sighed before dropping down next to her. "How's your injuries?" He looked down at her arm and leg. He failed to notice the look she gave him just then.

"It's fine." Pulling away her arm from Toshiro's grasp. "My dad said that I can take them off tomorrow." She said but then she remembered her father and why she was here. "Hey Toshiro...thanks again for yesterday. My dad told me that it would have been worse if you haven't treated me."

Toshiro leaned on the tree again before resting his eyes. "Just don't make it a habit."

Karin looked down at her lunched box. "Yeah..." She opened it up and took out half a sandwich. "Here..." Toshiro opened his eyes before taking the piece.

"Thank you."

For about 20 minutes, they just sat there in silence as they ate her food. Then Toshiro noticed that it was his time to go. Yuzu would most likely be on her way.

"I have to go now." Karin looked surprised as he stood up from the ground. She was about to mention if they could do something right afterwards.

"Back home?"

"That's right."

Karin looked slightly depressed. She was still concern of Toshiro. Treating her with those supplies, would make any family mad.

"Hey, Toshiro..."

"Hm?"

"Is there any way we can meet up again?" She stood up as well and made a note that she was about an inch or two taller. She reached out her hand, and placed it on his shoulder. She also noticed how cold Toshiro felt.

"For another competition?" He asked questionably.

"Yeah...another competition. I mean, after I'm healed. Dad said not to do anything strenuous for today. I sort of promised him."

Toshiro didn't say anything right away, but then again, it wasn't an everyday thing for him to have someone to compete with. Sighing, he gave her a simple and solid answer before walking away. Karin didn't expect to get that sort of answer out of him, but then she didn't know much about Toshiro to begin with. Maybe now she was beginning to, as she tightened her fists after hearing this:

_"__Like I have a choice. Still, it would be amusing at the very least when I wipe the floor with you."_

**-End of Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: I finally found the time to type and post this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. Along with my other stories, I have been suffering from writer's block but no more. I am already working on the next installment. Hopefully it would be posted this week. -**_**sorrowXdarkness**_

**oooOOOoo**

**Chapter 10**

Yuzu looked over herself in the mirror. She was thinking that she should grow out her hair. Still, she smiled upon what she had in store for Toshiro. Tonight, there was going to be a festival to celebrate good business in the village. There was going to be ton of games as well as tons of food. Last year, she went with Karin and a group of friends. Of course they had a blast then but now things were different. Their friends either moved or went to meet their betrothed. Although it was still too early for them to wed, it is customary for the pair to meet beforehand to get acquainted. It would usually be the boys who make the travel to see their wife-to-be first. Along with the future wife, her family would then look over the boy for a matter of about two weeks before he would return home.

Then, after the passage of one month, the girl would make the journey herself to see the boy. As it went, the boy and his family would take care of her for two weeks as well. The difference this time around besides the caretakers and location was how it would end. Upon the two weeks interval, a huge gathering would occur. Both family would meet for one party among themselves to celebrate the coming to be.

One of her closest friend went through that. Although he stopped writing letters to her so he could focus on his future wife, he at least told her that he was happy and content with the arrangement. If she was truly honest with herself, and to her reflection, she would confess to them that she did have a crush on the boy she used to write letters to. They were neighbors for many years and it was not until last year she heard of his engagement with the other girl. Jinta was the name of the boy who had a sister and father. She remembered his hair quite easily since it resemble that of a candy apple. His eyes were sharp, much like her sister, though it was always soft when he spoke to her.

She remembered very well of what happened last year in the festival. It was crowded as people were constantly bumping to each other with every step they took. She lost sight of her group and then one of her sandals' string broke as she collapsed to the ground. Despite the sea of the crowd, Jinta miraculously found her. Furthermore, he gave her a piggy ride to a desolate place. It was on the side of the hill where the shrine for the Ice Dragon was. As she sat on top of a rock, he tried to fix her broken strap. Minutes passed with him hardly making any progress with the repair. So instead, he gave her his sandals to use until the end of the festival while he carried hers. He didn't mind walking barefooted since he preferred it over wearing sandals despite her argument against it.

As Yuzu dwell on her past, she couldn't help but to remember to the very end. It was after the fireworks, and they still hadn't come across their group. She was sure they would be on their way home so she stayed by Jinta's side as they walked. When they arrived at her home, Yuzu felt her heart skyrocketing. Her fingers clenched inside the sleeves of her robe as she desperately tried to force herself to commit the deed. Before her dad could open the door, Yuzu took action and bestowed upon Jinta, her feelings through the passing of her lips to the side of his face. She then ran inside as she said to him that she had a great time. It was then that Karin returned home but not before catching the end of that tender moment. Yuzu was beyond embarrassed since her sister witnessed the kiss she gave.

It was the last time she went anywhere with Jinta since the very next day, he told her of his engagement with someone else. Although she smiled and said her congrats, inside she was hurt. She made sure no tears were dropped as they talked. Even now, she still had not onc-

"Huh?" Her voice came out in surprised along with everything else. Her reflection was tearing a whole river down the side of her face. She was caught up with her memories with Jinta that she failed to notice that she was crying throughout the entire time. "Why now? Silly me… The tears won't stop." She tried to brush them away but despite her best effort, they wouldn't stop flowing. She looked at herself and then asked, "But why start now?" Why wait until a year later, when she began to reminisce her time with him, to start crying? Why indeed.

It took just an ounce of her remembering the festival with Jinta to bring her down to her knees. She could still feel the warmth of his face when they were inches apart from sealing their lips despite taking the easier approach through the cheek. She let out a gasp as her tears began to form puddles under her feet. "T-Toshiro…"

**oooOOOooo**

Toshiro waited for Yuzu's arrival. It was already past half an hour and still she hadn't made her appearance. He was beginning to worry but then the door slid open.

"Yuzu, are yo-" He began but then saw what she was wearing. Aside the traditional robe and sandals, she wore something else. She had a mask covering her face as she appeared before Toshiro. "What's that?" The mask had pointy ears in each side with slanted eyes barely opened. It also had a small nose and small marks that looked like whiskers on each side of the face.

"It's a paper mask I got from the festival last year. I was thinking, want to go to a festival?" As she spoke, she made no move to remove the mask.

"The one going on tonight?" He asked, giving her a careful look. She moved happily as she grabbed his hand.

"That's right! I know you'll like it. I had such a great time last year so I'll be sure to show you the best places to go." She was practically dragging him from one side of the room to the other. He wanted to say something about her unusual behavior but lost his opportunity when she began to lead him to where the festival will be taking place.

As predicted, the town folks were completing the final touches. They saw a man setting up his stand to which those who pay will have the chance to win a prize; the goal to knock over the prize with a small wooden pellet with the provided slingshots. Yuzu explained that most of the stands accept tickets that they get by mail. If they were to run out, then it would cost them money.

Yuzu knew Toshiro wouldn't have these tickets as well as no money. "I was planning to share my tickets with you." She said.

"You don't have to." He said but then Yuzu turned around quickly.

"Silly Toshiro, I want to. It will be more fun if you can play with me too."

She still was wearing that mask, making it rather difficult for Toshiro to read what was on her mind. They walked and talked as the people around them continued to set up for the festival. When Toshiro spotted some apples on a stick, she was in the process of explaining what they were. Candy Apple. Her body began to tense up as she saw those apples and the color they were displaying. It reminded her of a certain boy.

**To be continued….**

**Again, I'm sorry for the massive delay and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! **_**sorrowXdarkness**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11. I'll start writing the next one sometime this weekend and hopefully post it next week. **

**Chapter 11**

Toshiro sensed the sudden change in Yuzu's aura. They were flaring in all directions as her core temperature began to increase along with her heartbeat. "Yuzu…" He said as he approached her.

"Stop!" She shouted. Her voice was tainted with excess amount of emotions that it caused her voice to croak. He flinched but made no gesture to stop. "Please…don't come any closer…" Her voice said with each step he took. "I don't want you to see me like this…"

Toshiro was confused by the suddenness but then shook his head internally. It wasn't sudden but rather the signs were always there. Since he saw her today, Yuzu was, well not quite herself. The way she spoke and walked felt force.

The surrounding people were beginning to huddle up from curiosity and concern of the commotion. Toshiro muttered a few words and then something magnificent happened. Everything turned blue around him. The leaves on the trees made not a move as they hanged there suspended like glass. The people were the same, frozen in place as Toshiro got close to Yuzu who was unaffected by the spell.

Her voice continued to disrupt his ears as the puddle got deeper and deeper. "Yuzu…" He made sure his voice went across the air to her ear before continuing. "Why are you so disrupted? Are we not friends?" He then paused for a moment before saying this. "Or am I incompetent?"

As he spoke those words, the cold chill from his mouth made their way to Yuzu's face and slowly began to freeze the small waterfalls. She shook her head, breaking the crystals as they scattered down. "No…it is I that is incompetent. I don't know why I still feel this way. I wanted you to enjoy the festival but…I can't stop remembering something from last year…"

Toshiro listened carefully to her words and spoke as if he knew what was eating at her. "You should not keep it all inside. Eventually they will be too much to contain." When he finished, he lifted his hand and then softly poke her forehead.

Yuzu's eyes began to feel heavy as she bobbled her head, unable to draw enough strength to maintain it for much longer. "Toshiro?" She whispered before she collapsed onto Toshiro's chest.

When she awoke, she found herself sleeping on Toshiro's shoulder. She pulled herself away in surprise as she apologized. Toshiro smiled as he said that he didn't mind it. She still wore the mask despite the early waterworks ruining the paintwork. She looked around and noticed that they were alone in the forest. "Where are we exactly?" Toshiro pointed his finger up and she followed it. They were behind the hill where the shine resided. Before them, was the sea that she could only see by the docks at the end of the town.

"I brought you here so we could be alone when we talk. Is that okay?"

Yuzu nodded as she looked down at her hands. They were clenched into a fist and vibrated from the continual force she placed until Toshiro's approach hers and slowly open one of them. The gesture was kind and surprisingly warm as they locked their fingers together.

With the use of his other hand, he slowly brought it close to her face. At first she was okay with the touch of his hand on her face but then she remembered the mask.

"Please!" She pulled away. "I don't want you to see this."

"Why? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." She said, turning away.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Care to talk about it?"

After a sigh, Yuzu spoke of her time in the festival the year before and how this morning, she was reminiscing about Jinta; all while wearing the paper mask. Toshiro didn't interrupt her but made sure that she knew he was paying attention. The tightening of their jointed hands reminded her of that and much more, as she spoke at her pace.

Yuzu spoke of Jinta the way she felt during that festival, not allowing any bits to be filtered. The strap, the sandals, the walk and the kiss, she spoke it all. Even the harsh revelation from Jinta she spoke of as the distance between the two decrease as their shoulder were touching.

Finally, she finished and then waited to see how he would reply. He was quiet throughout the whole time she spoke and she was grateful for that but now with the completion of her story, she wished to know how he felt.

"This boy was your first crush then." She nodded. He looked into dark sky but then dropped his head. He closed his eyes but did not sigh. She felt his thumb rubbing the backside of her palm. "You know, I had a crush on someone." He spoke it as a statement.

"You did? What happened?" Her interest was peaked from learning more about Toshiro's past.

"Many years ago, just a few years after a group of people settled into this land, I met this young girl. I lived on top of the hill for some time and I remembered taking a nap that day. As I slept, a human girl was able to catch me by surprise as she appeared before me."

**oooOOOooo**

"Hello. Are you awake?" What a silly question to ask. As I opened my eyes, I stared down a lone human, no doubt a child. It still surprised me that she would travel up the hill to see me. Most people that settled nearby steered away from me. I didn't seem to mind as I preferred the silence. Even now I would prefer silence but then she spoke. "Hey mister, are you awake?"

I turned my head away, hopefully she got the message as I closed my eyes. I was prepared to embark in another trip but then I felt a sudden touch on my side. Her hand were warm as she touched my icy scales.

"Hey mister, are you cold? Should I get you a blanket?" She retracted her hand as a moment of touching my skin passed. Did she not realize who or what I was? Should I show her? I pondered this for a while but then she disappeared. I let out a mountain worth of air as I recommenced sleeping. It felt preposterous that I took the time and she simply left during the midst of my thoughts. I then slept a good amount until I felt something covering the side of my body.

I lifted my head and turned to see what it was. I saw a blue blanket covering a portion of my side. That and the girl from before standing there with a confused expression.

"Maybe I should get a few more…" She said. Then a thought appeared before me and before I could reconsider, I did it. To compensate for the amount the blanket could cover, I decided to reduce my sizes. "Wow…" She was amazed as my gesture though mainly due to the ability to do so as I believed she never came across another dragon like myself. "You did that for me? Thank you." She said as she smiled. Was I wrong? "I hope you like it. It's my favorite." _Then why are you giving it to me?_ "I hope it is enough to keep you warm. It gets pretty cold during the winter, y'all know?" She approached me and rubbed my hand while avoiding the sharp claws.

That was how it all began for her and I. She came by every day to do stuff for me as I did nothing to resist. Then one day, she asked me something.

"Hey mister, do you have a name?" I opened but one of my eyes as I received her inquiry. It been a while since I spoke but answered anyway. My voice caused the trees around us to tremble as well as the birds and small critters to run away. Still, she remained as she smiled. "Hyorinmaru, I like that name." It was probably then that my crush for her began but I would not be aware of it until much later on.

**End of Chapter 11**

**To be Continued….**

**Well, that's all for now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for my lateness but as a special gift, I am posting two chapters in the same day. I hope you find them entertaining as well as meaningful to answer some of your pressing questions. Here's the first chapter of my two part gift. **

** -**_**sorrowXdarkness**_

**oooOOOooo**

**Chapter 12**

_ "It was probably then that my crush for her began but I would not be aware of it until much later on." _

There was much to be said about the time I had with her. Still, let me start by saying this: she hardly left me alone. She would make it a priority to visit me once a day every day. She also acquired the habit of asking me several questions that had no correlation to the conversation she began.

"My father is looking for someone to be his apprentice. Remember? I told you that he's a merchant though not of the traveling kind. Why does it bother people when a girl is fighting but not a boy?"

"You came to see me today so you could ask me that?"

"No silly. I came to see a friend. Do you like watermelons?"

"I'm not familiar with the names you humans give onto things. Perhaps if I were to see one, then I could give you a proper response." It didn't occur to me then but my voice grew accustom to the human tongue that it didn't tremble the branches of the trees nearby as much as it did the first time in a long time. Perhaps I was worried of hurting her ears from my vocal blast that I internally dampened the intensity. What ever the reason may be, I could dare not say.

"Lucky for me, I did." She pulled out her bag and reveals a small round fruit. The moment I gazed my eyes upon the fruit, I knew right away what it was. I came across a field of them not too long ago and feasted upon their juicy inners.

She noticed my look as she waved the fruit side to side with both hands. Though embarrassing to say, my head followed the location of the fruit without fail. She let out a series of giggles before presenting the fruit she referred before as a "watermelon" to me.

"Do you want a piece? I'll give you half if you want."

If the use of my claws, I sliced the melon in half. As promised, she gave me half and procured the other half for her own. After I finished my half, I noticed she left hers untouched.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just…could you cut my half into four pieces. I usually eat in triangles."

I did as she requested, cutting them into smaller pieces. She smiled as she grabbed hold of one and began eating them, using the outer skin as a handle while she bit the juicy insides. As she ate, she also did something else I never saw before. The seeds from the fruit, she would spit them out. When she saw me eyeing her, she began launching them onto me. They had no effect on me but for some reason, they did for her. She would laugh by the mere action. I attempted to do the same but discovered something I lacked.

"What did you lack?"

Cheeks. Apparently, they helped with keeping air slightly compressed to propel the seeds out. She saw many embarrassing sides of me but strangely enough, I didn't mind. Eventually two years had passed since she appeared and life felt nice. Then one day, she talked about a festival she wanted to go to, apparently the village grew enough to host an event to celebrate the amount of food grown in the land. She was really excited and then a thought occurred to her.

"It would be great if you could come with me. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun. I even hear people from different lands may come and join in the merriment."

As she talked with more details of the festival and what they would have, I too thought about what she said before. If being there would make it more enjoyable for her, then should I go? Throughout the times we spent together, I made a few discoveries. There weren't many humans around her age for her to associate herself with. She commented once that they were either too old or too young. It occurred to me that although I was her friend, it was more correct to say that I was her only friend. More importantly, even though she herself was not bothered by my existence, that was not the same for the rest.

A year after we met, few of the villagers spotted me and cried for help back home. They didn't take my appearance kindly as she did. She appeared before me that she was told not to come to or nearby the hill I resided. Still, despite what her family had said, she continued to see me. She kept the fact that we were friends from everyone else including her folks.

The more I thought about it, the more I came to the same conclusion. The festival was but a few days and as she left, she gave me the usual: "Good night Hyorinmaru."

**oooOOOooo**

"What happened next?"

"I planned to make a surprise appearance as a human. The idea was to enjoy the night with her as a human though I wouldn't give away my true identity until the end. But, not everything goes accordingly to plan." Toshiro looked ahead.

**oooOOOooo**

The day finally arrived and as expected, she was excited. She came that day a bit early than usual, wanting to show me her dress her mother gave and helped in putting it on for her. She stood before me with beauty I was not accustomed to see from her as it made me worried for what I was about to do. We talked until it was time for her to go. I wished her much fun before making my move. Even to this day, I considered it my greatest achievement and biggest blunder in my life.

"Wait, why? Was it different from what you look like right now?"

"Not necessarily. I look exactly as I did then though slightly younger. It was because of my foolishness."

As the sky became shrouded by darkness with the only source of light was the moon, I made my move. I knew I could change my appearance but never before did I attempt to do it since I found no reason. Though it was different back then; I found enough to convince myself to give it a try. With the swiftness of my words and aid from my powers, my body began to change. The area around me felt the disturbance as a bright light consumed my very being. I knew not how I would look as it was not known to me before. In the back of my mind, I simply hoped it was appealing for her.

After a minute or two, the transformation was complete. I looked at my hands and felt the skin on my cheeks. I even had a robe that were anything but dull. Astonished by my power and overly excited, I ran ahead without ever looking at myself in the water. It felt different though endearing as I ran with two legs for the first time. I saw her plenty of times to know how she ran and the way she moved her arms while running. Fortunately for me, I noticed how much of my power was leaking out. I realized that in my new body, I had less control over them. With the appropriate amount of concentration, I ventured forth to the village.

As expected, the town was lit by multiple amounts of fire around the pathway. I walked and bumped into a few of the town folks. In my favor, they confused me for one of the new people that traveled to the village to partake in the festival. As I walked, I made sure to scanned around the area. There were many people and items while I searched for her.

I spent a good half an hour looking for her before I heard her voice. She was laughing in the distance but I knew the pitch of her voice as I dashed ahead. I skillfully missed everyone before me as I persisted. I finally arrived to an open field by a river. It was slightly darker due to it having but one torch but it was enough for me to spot her.

Even with my greatest of efforts, I was stopped by what was before me. The excitement that once dwelt within me, suddenly disappeared when I saw her; particularly with who she was with.

"Who was it? A family member?"

"It was someone new in the village. Most likely someone from a nearby village. She was laughing from something he was saying. They were conversing very well and it was strangely different from what we had. I saw many sides of hers throughout the two years she came to see me, but I never encountered the face she made that day. I don't know for sure but it was different somehow. I was so focused on them, and her face that everything else was disregarded."

As I stood there watching them, I could only release but one word before disappearing in the night.

"Momo..."

**End of Chapter 12**

**-To be continued…**

**Finally, it took a bit but here it is. Please review and comment. Any of the sort is extremely helpful in providing me a form of guidance concerning my performance. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

**oooOOOooo**

**Chapter 13**

"Did you hear something?"

"Hm? No, not really…"

"I could have sworn I heard my name being called."

"Maybe it was your imagination. Hey, do you want to check out some of the stalls?"

"Sure."

**oooOOOooo**

"So, I take it she never saw this form?" Yuzu said, lifting their connected hands. It was a surprise that throughout the whole tale, she still wore that tarnished paper mask.

"No, not then but she would eventually. The day she came to see me for a favor, when she first ever formally addressed for my help. It was because of her that I'm now worshipped the way I am. In a way, she was the first of many priestesses."

Yuzu knew that the moment he stopped, his tale had reached an end. Of course there were more; someone like him would have many plentiful stories to share but the moon could only stay for so long before it would disappear with the arrival of the sun.

"Thank you Toshiro for sharing a piece of yourself with me." She leaned toward his shoulder as she spoke. Toshiro felt her head as he turned to her. Lifting both of his hands, including the hand currently intertwined with hers, he began pulling off the mask.

This time around. Yuzu did not protest as he got a clear view of her thanks to the moon. Her cheeks were their normal shape and sizes as the only evidence of her previous discomfort were the streaks of dried up tears. It mattered not to Toshiro as he continued to look into her own pools that resembled the earth. She did the same with the sea that dwelt in Toshiro's eyes. They said not a word but rather communicated with their eyes. They stared intensely toward each other as they passed information back and forth before leaning closer.

When they got close enough, their breath were combating with each other; the chilling breeze from Toshiro's with Yuzu's warmth from her lips. They created a sort of mist that marked the distance between themselves before gradually, it disappeared along with the gap.

As their lips greeted each other, the world before them return to its continual pace. No longer was everything else blue and unmoved as the sound of the forest return. When they departed, they remained close, each looking at the other.

"That was my first kiss…" One of them spoke as they both were experiencing the mixed emotions that came along with the gesture. They were entranced by the other as they did not mind what was around them.

"Mine too…" Responded the other before they regrouped again for another greeting of the lips. The sensation was anything but small. It was moist, dry, cold, warm all together in the form of a simple gesture.

**oooOOOooo**

When Yuzu return, her mind was still trying to comprehend what just occurred moments before she detached herself from Toshiro. The kiss they shared was still tingling on her lips as she made her way to her room. As she took a seat down on the side of her bed, she couldn't help but to touch her lips with her fingertips. They were still somewhat cold from Toshiro. As she thought about the kiss in greater detail, her head began to heat up. The sudden increase in temperature emitting from her noggin left her bursting in excitement and happiness. She knew she shouldn't disturb any neighbors including her family as she suffocated her shriek with her pillow.

Laying down on her stomach, she wondered how that kiss affected her and Toshiro. They were indeed friends; there was no doubt about that. Instead, Yuzu was pondering the significant of the kiss and what it meant for the both of them. They held the formal title of fiancé due to them being engaged to one another but that kiss may also prove to be something more.

Then the silliest thought occurred inside her mind. Would they do it again? If so, when? She let out another series of shrieks into her pillow as her imagination took the form of a fire spawning inside a deep forest. Each idea pawned another as the fire grew into an inferno.

"What the heck is going on in here?" A voice said. Catching the voice, the once blazing inferno was turned into a desecrated piles of ash. She turned to see her sister standing by the doorway of her room. Did she forget to close the door? Or did her sister open it?

"K-Karin! What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She said in a deadpan expression. She wore her usual attire which consisted of a black clap shorts and a plain white shirt with a navy blue pinstripe on each shoulder. "So how was your date with him?"

Yuzu was not quite sure how to reply to her sister's inquiry. For some reason, she had the feeling that her sister was not really happy with the engagement. Or was it just her imagination?

"Well?" Her sister voice brought her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Karin…before I answer that…can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you hate our god Hyorinmaru?" She used that name rather than 'Toshiro' simply because it was something that she would like to keep to herself. It was nice to know something that remained unknown to everyone else.

"It's not like I'm supposed to like him. I don't know him personally for that."

"Oh, that's a relief bec-"

"But I do know enough to hate him." The word 'hate' did not stand still for Yuzu. She was stunned by her sister's choice of words. What did she mean by knowing enough to hate him? They never met in person, have they?

"Why would you say that? If you were to listen about my times with him, you will see he been nothing but sweet and caring." Karin could only scoff at what Yuzu said.

"Sweet and Caring? Please, he's anything but that." Karin then turned away, her shoulders were tensed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She quickly left, leaving her sister alone.

"Karin…"

**oooOOOooo**

Toshiro sat alone in the forest where they both were sitting a few hours ago. He could not fall asleep, not after sharing that ambiguous sensation. Yes, ambiguous was a good word to describe what that kiss felt. Even after the clock struck past 2 at night, he could still feel her lips on his. It was as if they never left their place. Was this what he wanted when he asked for a companion?

The question lingered in his mind for some time before he felt someone's presence. "I don't tolerate sneaking behind me. Show yourself." He said but sadly no one responded. He remained still, eyeing at where he believed the culprit was hiding before sighing. "You better not do something idiotic again." He said before dropping his head down. Perhaps he knew of the individual that stood just moments ago before fleeing. If so, why did he allow them to leave like that?

After a minute, he stood up and left. He needed time to progress this newly discovered feelings and a walk through the forest felt like a pleasant idea. He could also check himself better with the assistant of the lake and moon. Although he should be somewhat exhausted for using such a technique earlier, he was not the very bit tired. In fact, he felt more hearty and something else. Not sure on how he could pinpoint this feeling, he went along with something open and meaningful. A word he acquired from someone he knew a long time ago. Complete; he felt like he finally been complete with that kiss and more so when it was with Yuzu.

"Complete… that's the word…" He muttered to no one but himself as he smiled ahead. The wind blew through the branches and the ice god but could not amount enough strength to gather his attention. He was occupied deep within and he did not seem to mind the occupation. He welcomed it.

**oooOOOooo**

A good portion of the villagers were fast asleep or were in the midst of falling asleep. Each one of them were participants of a hefty event filled with nourishment and amusements. It was no wonder why a great deal of them were veiled by the work of the sandman but then a light still emerged in one of the dwellings. Through the window of the house, a girl was still awake; breaking through the mystical work of he who was in charge of sleep. She wore an unpleasant face as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom while resting on her bed. Her eyes were clear and jagged to cut through the wooden beams holding the roof over her head. Like a few, she too had her mind occupied.

It was what kept her awake through his influence and to put it more bluntly, what gave her that unsettling expression. She let out a sigh before lifting herself off her bed. No matter what, she could not let go of what was filling her head. She needed something to cool herself down and to make her temporarily oblivious of what have been bothering her. Before she left the comfort of her room, she turned to look at a portrait of her family; aside from her father and twin sister, there was one more person in the picture.

"Ichi-nii…"

**End of Chapter 13**

**To be continued…**

**Well that ends this two part gift of mine to you all. Please let me know how I'm doing so far. I'll do my best to update this and many of my other stories. -sorrowXdarkness. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**oooOOOooo**

The night continued to shine its mystic illumination as Toshiro arrived to his destination. There waiting for him was but himself in the water with his sharp eyes on the prime. Unlike his stoic counterpart that dwelt in the water, he could hardly contain himself. The rush sensation continued to swell even after a few hours had passed. In other words, Yuzu's warmth somehow persisted to exist despite her not being present.

Aside from what he continued to feel, he looked at his counterpart to examine something that he desired to know. The water reflected what was present but also what was not. His markers were present only to the counterpart as they were concealed on the original. Before he looked, he could tell something was amiss. He drew much strength upon casting that kido from before but for some reason, he was not as exhausted as he should be. Quite the contrary, he was filled with more energy than he began. He felt like he could do anything while soaring through the sky. Still, despite what he felt inside, the water proved to be otherwise.

As he believed to be the case, he depleted half of his strength. So why was he not exhausted? _Was it because of the kiss? _The thought occurred to him as he stared down at himself. Even with that, he had something more crucial to inquiry. He hoped to see Yuzu the next day so they could talk about what was bubbling in his mind as sleep was impossible for him.

Funny thing was, he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines. There walked someone else who arrived to the lake. Did the lake hold some power that lured people who had troubled minds? Toshiro must have been distracted to the point where he failed to noticed a lone girl walking nearby to the same lake until she stepped on a twig. The sound of the piece of branch snapping was loud as the moment arrived when the forest became still. He turned, and it was then that the girl took notice of Toshiro. She was wearing nothing but her pajamas and light sweater. She even came bare-footed despite the sharp pointy things that may lurk within the forest.

"Toshiro? What are you doing here so late?" She eyed him, slightly surprised. She walked towards him as he distanced himself from the lake.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you out so late?" His back was on the lake when he spoke. Karin looked down at her feet, unable to give an answer. Would it be weird to hear that she couldn't fall asleep so she decided that a walk through the forest might clear out some thoughts?

"I couldn't sleep…so here I am. What about you?" She asked, turning the attention to Toshiro. Toshiro took a moment to look at her features. Her eyes were slightly irritated as the white hue around her pupils were slightly irritated. She looked tired but for some reason, she couldn't sleep, thought Toshiro.

"The same. I guess we both have the same idea." He stated. He felt like more was in order but how should he begin?

"Is there something bothering you?" Karin began. She noticed her sudden inquiry startled Toshiro and knew he had some stuff he needed to get out. Perhaps then she would get to know more of him while at the same time, helping him in any way with what was troubling him.

Toshiro stared and said nothing at first. Perhaps talking to someone would provide him some insights before seeing Yuzu again. It could get some stuff straightened out though it may even bring more questions than answers but at this point, Toshiro saw no reason to withhold sharing his thoughts.

**oooOOOooo**

So Toshiro began his tale which by far, was not a short story. Of course he made some changes and censored some pieces before bestowing them to the girl. From what she gathered, Toshiro made a new friend who apparently was at the same time, someone whom he was engaged to. Karin wanted to break out upon learning of his engagement but held it in as she steadily listened to her friend's problem. Despite knowing very little and only seeing him at night a few times already, she considered him a dear friend. Tonight may prove just how much of a dear friend he was and perhaps also vice-versa.

"It sounds to me you like this girl. So what's the problem? It kinda works out for you, right?" Karin commented which Toshiro nodded in agreement but continued with his tale.

He mentioned to Karin that their relationship was peculiar as originally, they made use of the arrangement so they could be friends. It was a simple agreement that they both honored but after tonight, he knew something had changed. He changed or rather something within him changed and now he was curious on his fiancée's thoughts on the kiss. Then again, he was concerned as well.

"So…that kiss, how did it feel? For you, I mean…" Karin asked, her face was surprising tinted pink when she spoke. Toshiro unknowingly touched his lips and felt her presence still there. Karin made note of the gesture.

"It was surprisingly warm…" He started as he began to remember the event that took place a few hours ago. Her story, his story, their kiss, were played in his head. "We kissed twice…" He added as the scene continued to play out. When they departed from one another, their hand reluctantly disconnected as promises were made to see the other the next day. Nothing was said about the kiss they shared, twice, but he could tell she was just as anguish as he was. With nothing said, nothing was set. It was no wonder their minds were wandering to such an extent. Uncertainty, despite the vast possibility had it burdens. Nothing was set, so where did that leave them? The day to come would be the most memorable for Toshiro as he spoke the last thing he could say about that kiss. "Complete."

"Complete?" She asked, making sure she heard right. Toshiro nodded as he smiled. The tingles made no indication of leaving and he was most grateful for that.

"Yeah…complete."

Karin stared at Toshiro as she processed the information. If she could describe what Toshiro was feeling, she would use but one word. LOVE. She heard someone describing their kiss as 'complete' before hearing it from Toshiro's mouth. Did everyone who kissed felt the same? What it different for each one of them? Still, his response reminded her of her older brother, Ichigo, and his response. It was the last conversation she had with her brother before he left. Karin asked him why he bothered to deal with the hassle when pursuing Rukia. Her brother, at first, was not keen to leave Rukia with someone like Ichigo. Even so, that did not stop Ichigo and there were a few close calls but it somehow worked out. _Was it worth it? _She asked and he simply said 'yeah'. She took his word for it. He messed up her hair before he left, with the former bothering her the most as she saw him departing. With a promise to return after everything was set and done with Rukia's family, he disappeared from her sights. He should be home soon but they had yet to receive a letter from him.

"So you like her then…" She stated as she rested her arms behind her head.

"I guess I do…though you make it sound so simple." Again, he displayed a smile though somewhat cheeky. Perhaps Karin was rubbing off on him too much but she soon smiled with him. She removed her arms from behind her head and pushed Toshiro back a bit.

"Are you some kind of idiot? You making it sound like you're just realizing it now."

**oooOOOooo**

Karin finally arrived to her bed just before the sun could fully escape the earth. Fortunately for her, no one noticed her leaving so late in the night. Now lying down on her mattress, she recounted what happened after that serious talk. After they laughed and grinned, Karin challenged him to another competition. With the lake as the field, Karin challenged him in a rock skipping competition. The one who skipped their rocks the most would win. Karin started with her rock skipping three times before sinking in the water. Toshiro could only muster only two but they did this several times until they both agreed that the one who got their rock to leap 5 times first would win. This went on for close to two hours as they nearly exhausted all the small pebbles around them. Eventually, Toshiro managed to perform the condition first just as she did a moment later. Slightly frustrated, Karin still congratulated Toshiro.

It was funny when she did it because she nearly tripped from reaching her hand out. Exhaustion began to spread to her body as she tried to steady herself with Toshiro's help. He then insisted, despite Karin's initial response, to walk her home. They walked and before they realized it, they arrived at Karin's house.

After they said their farewell and he arrived in the forest again, he realized that they spent most of the time focusing on his problem. They never once talked about hers, which Toshiro noted. _Next time, I'll be there to listen to your problem…Karin._

**oooOOOooo**

Yuzu woke up in the morning, as usual, to start the day with making breakfast. After she finished, she called Karin and her father but only her father came down the stairs. After shouting out once more and giving her sister a few minutes, she decided to check on her. Knocking on the door, she only heard some groans, most likely from her sister, before opening the door.

Her sister was sleeping as she normally would, but today, she was especially tired. Yuzu figured Karin simply stayed up late and now too tired to wake up. She returned to the kitchen to packed Karin's breakfast and told their father that she was leaving soon and to give Karin her meal when she got up.

After preparing herself and arriving at the door to leave, a knock surprised her as she opened the door.

What stood before her made her leaped. She exclaimed the name of the person standing by the doorway which caught her father's attention. The guy smiled at them both as he stepped to the side so that someone else could enter the house. Contrary with the guy, she was rather small with raven colored hair that did not reach past her shoulders. She wore a simple one piece dress while wearing a bright yellow hat. Her amethyst for eyes shined the room as she greeted them with her angelic tone.

"We're back! Sorry for taking so long."

"Ichi-nii and Rukia-neechan!"

In Karin's room, Karin made some incomprehensible sounds but what could easily be understood was her smile when she spoke the name that occupied her mind.

"Toshiro…"

**-End of Chapter 14**

**To be continued…**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have more coming quite soon. Please leave some feedback. They help in giving me motivation and insights when writing. Thank you. **_**-sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
